Hazy
by TrainOfThought15
Summary: AUish. Set 5 yrs. after Arrancar War. Ichigo's got issues, and everyone knows all too well why. It has something to do with Rukia, but what is it, really? T for language & because I said so. Some Humor if you squint really hard. Chapter 13 up! R&R!
1. Half Empty

**Hazy**

**A/N:** This is my first story, so go easy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, or any of the characters, Kubo Tite does, and if I did own bleach, It would have too much bloodshed. I still wish I did own it.

**Chapter 1**

The smoke coming from a newly lit cigarette intensified for a few seconds as a orange haired man took a long drag out of it. The smoke wavered slightly and returned to its normal state. The man took the cigarette out of his mouth, relishing the aftertaste of the stick as he leaned against the alley wall. He closed his eyes and saw little flashes of the past, which caused his already dark facial expression to grow considerably darker.

He squatted down and inhaled some more smoke, hoping that the memories would go away so that he could continue on with his own miserable life. His cigarette was finished in minutes, but the memories were still there. He decided to light up another one when he heard the footsteps that were nearing him every second. The sounds stopped just a few feet before him. He sighed knowing all too well how the conversation would start.

"You should really start quitting, those would kill you."

"So? What's it matter to you, Ishida? What would you care if I do die?"

"I don't, but others will. Think about others, you stupid prick!!"

"Yeah right" scoffed the orange-haired man. He was surprised when the other person suddenly grabbed his collar and forced him onto the wall, but he just turned his head and looked disinterested.

"You listen clearly, Ichigo! I do not fucking give a damn about what happened to you and Kuchiki-san, but for fuck's sake!! Get over it!! Think about your family!!" Ishida bellowed, which caused something within Ichigo to snap.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know what I went through, so stick to your own things, you little shit." Ichigo snarled as he slammed Ishida to the ground. He turned around and walked back to the bar, carelessly throwing away his cigarette. They still had a show.

Ichigo sighed as he walked in. He was already a local star, being the lead vocalist and guitarist of the band Ishida, he and Chad formed. The band was called "Death & Regrets" (A/N: okay, it sucks, but I can't think of any other names) He was at vocal and a rhythm, Ishida was at lead, and Chad was the drummer (A/N:Yes, Yes, he's a guitarist too, but play along.) They played their own songs, made mostly by Ichigo. Most of the songs Ichigo wrote were full of angst, and was usually of a girl leaving a guy to hate. It was probably fueled by Ichigo's problems and hate too.

Ichigo entered the backstage, where Chad was waiting, awaiting both the return of his band mates. He signaled that they were about to come onstage. Ichigo nodded indifferently. They picked up their things and started tuning. They barely heard the host just outside the curtain. The curtain opened and they saw the whole bar.

The bar was packed, mostly with girls who were fan girls to the band. Almost all were holding signs, expressing how they feel about the band members. Ichigo tapped the mic and spoke. "Tonight, were going to be playing our new song, MakeDamnSure, please enjoy." He said, and then looked at Ishida and Chad.

Signaling that they understood, Chad tapped his drumsticks together and Ishida started playing his guitar. When He heard his cue, Ichigo took a deep breath and started singing.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke. _

_And I got my veins all tangled close, _

_To the jukebox bars you frequent. _

_The safest place to hide. _

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness. _

_You start shaking at the thought. _

_You are everything I want. _

_'Cause you are everything I'm not. _

_And we lay, we lay together just not, _

_Too close, too close. (How close is close enough?) _

_We lay, we lay together just not, _

_Too close, too close. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_Well I trip over everything you say. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_In the worst way. _

_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit. _

_It talks (Ta-a-alks), it says, "You, oh, you are so cool." _

_Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red. _

_You hollow out my hungry eyes. _

_You hollow out my hungry eyes. _

_And we lay, we lay together just not, _

_Too close, too close. (How close is close enough?) _

_We lay, we lay together just not, _

_Too close, too close. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_Well I trip over everything you say. _

_Well I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_In the worst way. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_Well I trip over everything you say. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_In the worst way. (Worst way.) _

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave. _

_No, you won't ever get too far from me. _

_You won't ever get too far from me. _

_I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave. _

_No, you won't ever get too far from me. _

_You won't ever get too far from me. _

_You won't ever get too far from me. (Ever get too far...) _

_You won't ever get too far... _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_Well I trip over everything you say. _

_Well I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_In the worst way. (Worst way.) _

_I'm gonna make damn sure. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly. (Damn sure.) _

_In the worst way. (Worst way.)_

Ichigo felt the all too familiar feeling of anger and hatred wash over him as he finished the song. The crowd applauded, but he couldn't care less. He just received a message that there were hollows in a nearby park. He felt a little happiness that he could at least release his anger a little. He told Ishida what was going to happen, but Ishida waved him off.

"Orihime and I are going somewhere tonight, so just take care of it. Don't bother Chad too, he already went home, he said he's going on a vacation to his hometown" Ishida said as he walked outside.

"Fine, just drop off my body at home." Ichigo said as he used the keychain given to him as proof of his being a substitute Death god.

"Sure, go ahead."

Ichigo bolted off, waiting to release his anger. He reached the park in no time. The hollows took lesser time than he thought. He ran as fast as he could to his apartment, and entered his body. He showered and headed to the balcony of his apartment. He lit up a cigarette and smoked it. Just as he was finishing his pack, his phone started ringing. He looked at it and read the message.

"Emergency meeting at the Urahara Shoten? What the hell is that pervert planning now?" Ichigo grumbled as he dressed. He went out, locked his door, and walked to Urahara.

End of Chap 1

**A/N:** So.. This is the first chapter, I know it sucks, but bear with me. Please tell me if I should continue it. Flames will be ignored completely, though constructive criticism will be appreciated. The song isn't mine, it's by Taking Back Sunday. You'll understand it if you hear it.


	2. Half Full

**A/N: **Sorry if I didn't update earlier. Summer laziness and all. Ichigo and co. are about 23 here. Characters are probably OOC.

**Disclaimer(Just to be safe):** You do know how to read right? If you can, then, you probably read the website's name already. Nuff said.

"_You look at the glass half-full. I look at it half empty."_

**Chapter 2:**

Ichigo took a long drag of his half-finished cigarette. He was slowly trudging his way to Urahara's place. He reminisced about the old times, when he was young, his first hollow, the day he achieved bankai, Soul Society, Rukia……

"Why the hell am I thinking about that selfish bitch!?" He asked himself quite angrily. He absent mindedly bit his cigarette. His scowl actually got darker when he got to the shop. Urahara was standing there quite happily, fan in his hand, covering his face.

"Kurosaki-kun!! Good, good, you made it!" He said fanning himself.

"They said there was a n emergency meeting."

"Yes, Yes"

"So? What's it about?"

"Ah.. you see…"

"Ichigo-kun!! Come quick!! There's someone we want you to see!!" Orihime, who was beside Ishida, shouted. Ishida merely nodded, signaling that it was true. Ichigo stepped inside, followed by Urahara. What Ichigo saw inside shocked him thoroughly.

"I- Ichigo?" a petite black-haired girl, no, woman, asked as she saw Ichigo. Ichigo himself was in no better state. He was dumbfounded, his brain going haywire, countless thoughts swimming inside him. He was emotionally unstable as it was, but here she was, the girl that haunted him everywhere.

"Rukia…?" He lamely said. He didn't know what to feel. A part of him wanted to shout at her, get angry. Another part wanted to embrace her, tell her how much he missed her, how much he loved her. Yet another part wanted to turn back, walk away. He chose the opinion of the last part, much to the annoyance and shock of everybody, especially him and Rukia.

"Well this was such a complete waste of my fucking time." He said as he turned to go out of the room. He wasn't surprised when he felt both of Rukia's hands on his hand and wrist. He stopped, waiting for what was to happen.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started, but was cut-off by him.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I wanted, no, needed, to talk to you…"

"Well you already did. Happy now? Now go back to your so-called home, _Kuchiki-san_, your friends might be looking for you." He replied coldly, not turning to look at her, afraid that his resolve might break if he looks at her.

"Why are you like this?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice. The others, sensing the conversation to be very important, went outside, to give the two some privacy.

"What do you care!?"

"Why won't you answer me properly?"

"Don't you remember!?" He asked, frustration clear.

"What..?"

"Is that another of your skills? Aside from making people fall for you and break their hearts!? You forget the reason!?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"So that's it then? Who was I to think you'd remember. Goodbye, Rukia." He said, controlling himself, he stood up, and left. Unknown to him, his last few words struck something inside her, and she remembered clearly the reason why he was acting co cold to her. She remembered what had transpired 5 years ago.

_Flashback:_

_"R-Rukia!! Wait!!" 18 year old Ichigo called out in desperation. The news was unbearable to him. He couldn't accept that she was going back, and this time, maybe for good. He did what was probably logical to do at that time. He grabbed her wrists, not that hard to hurt her but enough to make her stop in her tracks._

_"I-Ichigo…Why are you here…? I told you not to come…" Rukia said, her back turned. She knew her resolve was bound to break if she gazed at his orbs. She knew that he could melt away the walls surrounding her heart, the ones she constructed while making her decision._

_"Why are you leaving!?" He didn't care what her reasons were. All he wanted was for her to stay. He could care less what was making her go back. He loved her, Dammit! He wasn't going to let her go away, after all he's done. _

_"Pl-Please… It's hard enough as it is…" She said as she tried to pry his hand from her wrist._

_"No!! I don't want you to leave!!" His voice was close to breaking. He knew inside him that he would break if she did leave. He also knew that he might not be able to cope as he did with the death of his mother._

_"Please… Ichigo… I… We…Can't do this anymore… I need to go back… It's my place… We…I never really loved you… Goodbye." She said, each word getting softer and softer, but it didn't miss him. It hurt him deeply, like stabbing his chest with millions of knives, salting and squeezing lemons on every single wound. Especially the last few words. It rang very clear. I never really loved you…_

_His grip loosens, and she chose this time to release herself from his grip, and continues her way into the gate, immediately transporting her to Soul Society. She didn't know that if she stuck around a little longer, she would have heard Ichigo scream in anguish, tears of grief streaming down his face._

_End Flashback_

She wanted to run outside, to follow him, tell him that she's sorry, but she didn't. She would just think about what to do. She will confront him in the morning, but in the meanwhile, she's going to ask the others about what happened during her long absence. Orihime was more than happy to fill her in. She learned about Ichigo's new habit of smoking, and other such things like their band, and how Orihime and Ishida got together.

She formed a plan, and she let the others, namely Ishida, Orihime, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Chad, Jinta and Ururu, in on it. She knew he started smoking in hopes that he could die so that he could enter Soul Society. She heard that he started smoking exactly an hour after she left him. She was going to change that. She will make him give up smoking, and revert him to his original self. Telling him the truth will come later, so was patching up their tattered relationship.

They continued chatting for about an hour more, before someone noticed that it was really late, and they didn't know where Rukia was going to stay. Orihime, being herself, asked her about it.

"Rukia-chan, where will you be staying?"

"Oh, don't worry, Orihime-chan, Urahara already asked Yoruichi-san if I can room with her for a couple of days. Nii-sama is still arranging for my allowance to be sent. He said to expect it by tomorrow or 2 days from now." Rukia answered.

"Oh, I'm so relieved! Well, Ja! Uryuu and me still need to go home!" Ishida blushed at the last words, and Rukia managed to stifle her laughter.

"Well bye!! Ishida, don't get Orihime-chan pregnant!!" Rukia said teasingly as she waved the two off, who were both blushing profusely. Sure they've done 'it' a few times, but it was still embarassing to talk about it. They waved to Rukia hastily, scurrying off to their apartment, which was not too far away.

Urahara and Yoruichi were nowhere to be found. Rukia had an idea what the two were doing. She just went to the room she was sleeping in, but not before hearing a few muffled sounds that sounded like moans. She went to her room and slept, ignoring the sounds.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Nice. I actually posted it. Sorry if it was kinda... stupid. But what can I say? I'm not God you know. Anyway, review please!!


	3. Clearing of the Haze

**A/N: ** Thanks to all those who already placed their reviews! Usual disclaimers still apply here. Characters are OOC. Idiots are idiots. Well, let's get to the story!!

Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up earlier than usual, despite having slept quite late. He was in a terrible predicament, and the feeling of an impending migraine didn't help him any. He cursed under his breath, using the most colorful words in his vocabulary.

He got up, after cursing some more, and went straight to his bathroom. He went to his tub, filling it up with water, temperature set to boiling hot. He took off his clothes, and slowly eased himself into the tub. As he relaxed into the water, he was again plagued by thoughts of a certain girl, just like the night before. (A/N: only idiots won't get who that girl is.)

'_I thought I already threw our memories away…' _Ichigo thought, his eyes, closing.

_You didn't. You just buried it somewhere deep inside your heart. _A wise voice said to him. Ichigo smiled to himself, knowing who it was.

'_Thanks ossan.'_

'_**Pfft… Such a lame ass. I thought you were better than that, KING. '**_ A sarcastic voice cut in from another part of him. He then saw the all-too-familiar buildings. There, he saw Zangetsu standing on his flag pole, and his hollow side, sitting on a building, his smirk, as evil and taunting as always. It was raining there, signaling that his inside was in utter turmoil.

'_Ossan, what do you think I should do?' _He asked, like he always did whenever he was troubled. He heard his hollow snort at the back.

'_**If I was in control, I'd just 'do' her, get her pregnant, you know, just so she wouldn't get away again. Hahaha'**_ The hollow lewdly said, knowing how much the thought of it ticked Ichigo off, and all the while laughing his evil laugh.

_It is not up to me what you must do. You and only you can find a solution for that puzzle. All I can tell you is to listen to what your heart is telling you. You've been ignoring it for far too long. _His Soul Slayer answered wisely, proving that he was indeed the knowledgeable part of Ichigo.

'_**Really, you should have an answer to that. YOU were the one who created that problem. If you weren't such a big prick, you wouldn't be having this conversation. '**_ came the sarcastic reply of his hollow, pointing out his obvious mistake. He didn't get mad at his hollow, knowing full well that it only wanted to help, and that it was undoubtedly right. He just sighed.

'_Though I hate to admit it, you're right too, you jerk. Haaahh. I still need to hink about this some more. Thank God it's a weekend today. Gives me more time to think.' _ He thought aloud, earning him another snort from his hollow. Zangetsu merely smile a knowing smile.

'_Well, I really would like to stay some more, but, gotta go. Ja.' _Ichigo said, raising his hand in a lazy manner. He was immediately returned to the real world. He went to the shower and rinsed himself.

After he dressed himself up, he grabbed a can of soda and his lighter and cigarettes before heading to his veranda and sitting on the lawn chairs that were placed there. He was pondering what Zangetsu and his hollow had said earlier that day. He kept on pondering for the next few minutes, but he can't think of any suitable answers to his current predicament.

'_I suppose I should ask her for forgiveness… but… I wasn't the one who really caused me to act like that… ' _He thought but suddenly, an epiphany dawned on him, realizing a mistake he had overlooked for the past 5 years.

'_Wait… I haven't really known the reason why she left… maybe I should ask Sandal-Hat to explain it more clearly to me… I never really stuck long enough to know the reason why she left…' _He decided, determined to set it straight, once and for all. He was doing it for the sake of everybody that was brought into this complicated event. He was also doing it so that the feeling of guilt that was nagging him would be quelled.

He dashed to his walk-in closet, getting a jacket and some warmer clothes because the climate was getting colder as it was already autumn. He grabbed his keys and closed the door. He ran as fast as he could to the Urahara Shoten.

As luck would have it, Ichigo didn't meet Rukia in the shop. He didn't even know that she was staying there for the meantime. Urahara had sent her to Ishida and Orihime's pad when he caught wind of Ichigo's arrival. He taught her the other way to get there, the shortcut, so that she and Ichigo wouldn't meet. (A/N: Ishida, Orihime and Ichigo live in the same apartment complex. Just thought you'd like to know.)

Sensing Ichigo's spirit pressure, he went outside his shop/house and stood there in the front. Jinta and Ururu sensed the air of seriousness that emanated from their employer and immediately stopped fighting, opting to go inside.

It wasn't long before Ichigo came around the corner, panting slightly. _'Damn. I sure wish I could just shunpo my way. '_ Ichigo thought as he tried to catch his breath. He was about to start talking when Kisuke cut him off.

"I suppose you're here because of the events five years ago?" He asked, or more appropriately, stated in his no-nonsense voice. Ichigo just lamely nodded his head, lost for words. Kisuke opened the shoji doors, and he started to go inside. Noticing that Ichigo wasn't following him, he called to him.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's talk inside. You wouldn't want to freeze out there, now would you?" Urahara said playfully, a little sarcasm apparent in his voice. Ichigo didn't have a choice. He'd have to listen to Sandal-Hat's rants if he wanted to get the answers that he's looking for.

The shop was just as he remembered it to be. The small table that they all used back then as their meeting table and other such thing. It fit his nostalgic mood. Urahara signaled for him to sit down. Ururu brought them cups along with some tea. Urahara thanked the girl, who just bowed and took her leave. Ichigo slowly took a cup in his hands, relishing the warmth. He drank slowly, feeling the calming effects of the tea. His senses relaxed themselves, something that rarely happened to him nowadays.

He took another sip before settling the cup on the table. Urahara did the same. Ichigo coughed, trying to start the conversation that was on hold. Urahara wiped off the goofy grin he had.

"Urahara-san, I have to as-" Ichigo started.

"You want to ask about the reason of 'her' departure that one fateful night, correct?"

"Y-Yes, I wanna know why Rukia left that night."

"And you just thought of asking me now? Hmmm... Come to think about it, you did leave after the first sentence..." Ichigo tried very hard not to strangle the man, reciting a personal mantra he had made for situations like this.

"Yes. I do remember that night. Perfectly. A little too perfectly." He said in a calm and level voice. Those who saw him at that time would be almost convinced that he was calm if not for the fact that he had a few veins popping on his face.

"Alright. But you have to promise me that you wouldn't harm me in any way after you hear the explanation."

"Okay. I promise. Could you just get on with it!?" The orange-head snarled, growing impatient.

"Hai, hai. It started like this..."

**A/N:** There Ya have it!! Chapter 3!!Thank God!! I finished it!! And it's 2 in the freakin' morning. Sorry 'bout the cliff-hanger. I just had to do it. I couldn't control myself. Hope y'all like it. RxR. Flames would be used for the Soukyoku. Constructive criticism will be duly appreciated.


	4. WTF?

** A/N:** Sorry for the long update. Thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Ichigo thought as he listened intently to Urahara's explanations. Never in his wildest expectations did he think that 'that' would be the reason why she went back to Soul Society. He didn't know what to feel. None of the emotions at his disposal could comprehend what he wanted to express. (A/N: Well that sounded weird…)

"Ara, Kurosaki-san! Daijobu?" Kisuke asked, feigning denseness, adding his goofy grin and his fanning. He knows that it was too much information for him to swallow it in the forty-five minutes they'd spent talking. He figured it would take at least two days or less for him to process the facts. He watched Ichigo open and close his mouth like a goldfish. It took at least five more minutes before Ichigo pulled himself together.

"I… I… I think… I think I should leave now… thanks for the help…" Ichigo said absentmindedly, lost very deep in his thoughts. Urahara walked him to the front door, bidding the orange head his farewells, all the while, smiling his mysterious, non-idiotic, smile. He leaned on the door frame as he watched Ichigo turn around the corner. He then heard some shuffling from his side, which caused his smile to grow wider than it already was.

"You lost the bet, you know." He said non-chalant manner, which earned him a 'hmph' from the person behind him. He just chuckled, earning him yet another 'hmph.'

"Dammit, Urahara. If we continue this, I swear, I'm gonna run out of 'these.'" The person said as it reached for its pockets for the agreed prize. "Besides, I think this is rigged. You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Ara! How can you accuse me of such things!! I'm just your simple perverted businessman, who happens to know about almost everything!" Urahara stated, purposely ticking –off the person. He reached for the loot and smirked before adding in, "Besides, its not my fault you suck at this, Yoruichi."

"Shut up!!" Yoruichi snarled at him. Kisuke was unfazed, being used to this side of Yoruichi. He just continued laughing.

"Shut up or else!!" She said in a menacing tone, immediately making Urahara close his mouth. He already knew what 'or else' meant in her vocabulary, and it wasn't pretty. He knows that he won't survive the 'or else.'

"There. I suggest you stop betting me for my lingerie, I only have 5 pairs left, mind you. Now, if you would just kindly bet me for money, then maybe…" She stated then trailed off when she heard a whine from Urahara.

"Yoru-chan!! It's my only past time!!" He said, pouting nad crossing his arms over his chest before adding-in "…you don't wear them always anyways."

A loud slap was heard throughout Karakura.

Meanwhile:

"You mean… Ichigo doesn't know?" asked a clueless Rukia. Orihima and Ishida nodded, sweat drops grazing the back of their heads.

"And he thinks I went back because of… Renji?" Rukia asked, earning another nod from the couple. Not being able to take it any longer, Ishida decided to cut in.

"You see Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki didn't want to swallow his pride. He was in 'emotional turmoil,' as we dubbed it, these past few years. He was in denial. He thought you just used him to do this and that, you know, the usual stuff." Ishida explained, using his fingers to lift up the glasses on his face, a habit he couldn't get rid of. Orihime thought that he looked cute whenever he did it, which caused her to giggle softly, extracting a blush from Ishida, fluttered and embarrassed by her girlfriend's antics.

"... ehrm… As I was saying, He needs a 'push' in the right direction. I'd suggest getting yourself kidnapped, but I thik you could always beat the sense into him." Ishida continued, his previous riotous blush mellowing down to a mere pinkish hue. Rukia thought to herself, thinking her plan over, and realizing that the little piece of information Ishida shared just caused her plan to all collapse.

Rukia excused herself from the couple, deciding to go back to Urahara's to make a new plan. Both individuals understood and walked her to the door. After the usual pleasantries and goodbyes, Rukia started to trek back.

As if on cue, the telephone inside Orihime and Ishida's apartment rang right after Rukia went down the stairs. Orihime picked it up.

"Moshi moshi. Who is this?" She asked politely. She heard a few shuffling sounds, including one that sounded so much like a wooden sandal. He knew in an instant who it was.

"Urahara-san, is that you?" She asked, hearing a sigh.

"Orihime-san, call Ishida-san. I have to tell both of you something important." The girl followed, calling her Uryuu. They put the phone on loudspeaker so both of them could hear. A cough was heard before Urahara started to talk again.

"Orihime-san… you're pregnant." The man said, barely suppressing his sniggers.

"WHAT!?" The couple asked in unison, feeling as if their life was flashing right before their eyes. Before the two could go any further into their thoughts, Urahara and co. started laughing. The two young adults got immediately irritated and shouted at the manager due to pure embarrassment.

"Yare yare. Gomen. I was just kidding you. It's actually about Kurosaki-san."

"Kurosaki? What about him?" Ishida snorted.

"Well, you see… I told Kurosaki about Rukia's reason on why she departed from us those years ago… And now… he knows… don't tell Rukia-san about it, let's keep it a secret between us." Urahara said, his plotting mind getting to work, running a mile an hour.

"Are you saying… that we're going to play… matchmakers?" Inoue butted in, showing her oft-forgotten intelligent side. She heard Urahara clap on the other line.

"Yes, yes! That's it!"

"Well then count us in." Ishida said, planning on ways to torture Ichigo.

"Well, it goes like this…"

** A/N:** You just hate me for the cliff-hanger, don't you? Anyways, Review please. Anonymous review thingy is already enabled. Reviews will be appreciated, flames would be used to cook lunch. Urahara is such a pervert. ANd no, there will be no RenRuki. Anyone who tries to persuade me will be diced with my chainsaw.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:** Well... This is the next chapter.Hope you understand. I sure didn't. I do not own anything in Bleach, except for my fanfic. And you don't own anything in Bleach either, unless you're Tite Kubo.

Ichigo was never the smartest kid in his class, though he is at the top. He considered himself quite dense and idiotic at times. But it didn't take a genius to understand that he was in some very deep shit right now. He didn't quite know what to do, and he couldn't tell his father, the idiot will probably just talk to himself in front of his mom's memorial. He couldn't ask Zangetsu for help, because his hollow would just make what he felt worse. He decided to brood over things as he took a walk through the whole of Karakura.

He didn't realize that as he was walking, he bumped into a gang member. The guy tried to talk to Ichigo, but was ignored, seeing as Ichigo wasn't himself. Feeling that his pride was hurt, the gangster decided to call on his friends. They surrounded Ichigo and started attacking him. Ichigo wasn't focused on the battle at all. His muscles were working only out of memory. He was focused on the one freaking question that was bugging him.

'_Who in the whole fucking world is the goddamned father?'_ he angrily thought, causing him to snap. He instantly went berserk. He didn't know what to do or how to react. He couldn't believe it. Rukia got pregnant? But who did? Could it be him? No, if it was him, Rukia would've told him. She wouldn't have left.

The gang members scurried away after Ichigo's barrage. They scampered back to their hideouts, tending to the wounded ones. They swore that they will never bother Ichigo again.

"Fuck, why do these things happen to me?" He asked no one in particular, whipping out his lighter and pack. He took a stick and lighted it, thankful for its calming effects. He took a long drag and then turned to the direction of his house.

Once at his house, he checked his answering machine if he had any messages. He just listened mildly to the other ones. He walked to the fridge to get a can of soda. He heard another message as he drank from the can and nearly choked when he heard his father's voice.

"Ichigo! Come home quick! Rukia-chan has come back! We need to celebrate!" said Isshin in his Hyper-active voice. Ichigo decided that his father was getting lonely, because Yuzu and Karin were already nearing their college days. That was all that the message said. The others were band practice and some other things, like his lab partner telling him to finish his part of the work and submit it on Monday.

He was thankful that he left Kon with his father, or Isshin might have irritated him more, considering he just lived 6 blocks away from the family clinic. Sure he'd take over it someday after he graduated from college, but that doesn't mean he wanted his father to pester him.

He brought his bike, so that he could travel faster. When he got to the house, he saw Kon by the door, waiting for him, scowling. Ichigo noticed that he had a dozen lumps on the back of his head.

"What's the matter Kon? Or does everyone call you Kaito nowadays?" Ichigo smirked, annoying the mod soul further.

"Shut up Ichigo." The mod soul snarled. Kon was living with Isshin, as an adopted son, practically a brother of Ichigo. He was put into a gigai by Urahara and Isshin after the war. He was almost as tall as Ichigo, standing at 185 cm, whereas Ichigo was 191 cm. (**A/N:** SO I made him taller. Sue me.) He looked a lot like Ichigo, except for the black hair and that he didn't have a scowl plastered to his face all the time.

"Rukia's here?" Ichigo asked all of a sudden. Kon just nodded. Ichigo shut up, a thousand scenarios racing through his head, most of it, worst case scenarios. HE just didn't know how to face Rukia now. He just did what he did best. He scowled his best scowl. He would've lit up a cigarette if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to disrespect his mother. It was just too rude. So, he just decided to go with the scowl.

Isshin knew Ichigo was coming even from 2 blocks away. The eccentric doctor/ ex-shinigami captain knew that his son couldn't resist going with Rukia's name on it. He knew what had happened between the two. Urahara contacted him on that day. He was constantly updated by Urahara. The matchmaking was no secret either. That's why they planned this gathering, so that they'd have a reason to get the two together in one house.

Everybody who was on Earth that was concerned with the war was at the house. They quieted down a bit as they heard the door close. As Ichigo was turning to go to the room, Isshin launched himself towards Ichigo, determined to hit him. Ichigo nimbly dodged the attack, countering with a kick.

"Great Job, Ichigo…" Isshin said, his face planted on the wall. He promptly passed out after that. There was some momentary silence before everybody started laughing. Everybody welcomed Ichigo, who just continued to scowl. Isshin stood up, clapping Ichigo on the back.

"Ichigo, won't you welcome Rukia-chan home?" Isshin knowing the truth that Ichigo only knew half of. He knew Ichigo knows that Rukia left because she was pregnant. What Ichigo didn't know was that HE was the father and the REAL reason why Rukia left.

Ichigo, not knowing the whole truth, just darkened his scowl while glaring at everybody. He pointedly avoided looking at Rukia's face, afraid that he just might crack if he gazed at her eyes. He was torn between asking her who got her pregnant and waiting for her to go and tell him.

"Ichi-nii! That's no way to act around Rukia-chan!" Karin said, smacking Ichigo on the head, causing everybody to laugh and Ichigo to darken his scowl. Kon smirked, enjoying the fact that Ichigo was being mauled by his sister.

Ichigo's mood was brightening up, though not that visible to the untrained eye. He was relieved to have a little time to get rest from his unrestful thoughts. He relaxed greatly, the greatest he had in some time now. Ichigo's old classmates Keigo and Mizuiro, both gave him noogies, laughing heartily. Orihime brought him her special wasabi and bean paste sushi, to which he politely reclined, much to the dismay of Ishida, who was forced to eat his girlfriend's creation. Isshin and Urahara were nowhere to be found, so was Yoruichi. All decided that the three were probably somewhere drinking.

They didn't know that the group were actually planning their next plan of attack. Orihime and Ishida were to play a part, but they were needed at the party, so as not to be suspicious to the others.

Ichigo, meanwhile, momentarily forgot about his current predicament. That was until his ears picked up the soft yet strong voice of Rukia.

"Ichigo… I… I need to tell you something…"

**A/N: **Well that was weird. Anyways... Review please. Standard disclaimers apply. I'll try to post as soon as I think of something random. Flames will be ignored. Don't worry, I won't end it yet. Maybe I'll go for 10 chapters. No guarantee though.


	6. Filler!

**A/N: **Technically, this is not a story chapter, and it shouldn't really be here, but you wouldn't care that much, now would you? Standard and irregular disclaimers apply.**  
**

**Press Conference!!**

_This will be a question and answer portion to solve all your unwanted dilemmas about immature character development that are kept suspended in mid-air.(Whatever that means.) Questions will be answered one by one, single file. Please submit your other questions that are unanswered here to my Review thingy. The names have been changed to protect the idiots. Whoever they are. _

**Ponstan250:** Why is Kon in a gigai?

**Answeree:** Because Isshin and Urahara thought that the poor Mod should have his own body, after helping in the War. It's also because Isshin needed some help. He's known as Kaito Kurosaki, because both Urahara and Isshin thought Kon was such a weird and distasteful name.

**CarbocisteneSolmux:** Is he single? Does he go to school? How old is he?

**Answeree:** Well, he isn't exactly single, per se. He couldn't tell himself either. It's because every girl he tries to date somehow ends up in a mental institution, due to some "wonderful colors." The only girl that had successfully dated without any casualties is his fellow mod soul, Ririn. He studies in the same school Ichigo went to when he was in junior high. Kon looks like a 15 year old.

**CarbocisteneSolmux:** Ririn? Isn't she just a little kid?

**Answeree: **Yes, but Urahara decided to give her a gigai that was growing, just like a normal human body. She goes to the same school as Kon. She's more popularly known as 'Ri-chan'.

**NeoKiddilets:** Will there be any chance that the story will go to soul society?

**Answeree:** I am not sure as of now, but there is a high probability.

**AlaxanFR:** What is the gender of Rukia and Ichigo's child?

**Answeree:** I cannot disclose such information to all of you right now. All I can say now is that you will be in disbelief once you learn about it.

**NoDrowseDecolgen:** Will there be other pairings other than the aforementioned ichiruki, ishihime and yoruhara?

**Answeree:** Well, yes, if you consider the others as 'pairings.' I think I'll add byahana, hitsuhina, and ginmatsu. Pairings such as renruki, ichihime, ishiruki, hitsumatsu and others deserve to go to hell, and will therefore be banned from this fic. Hitsumatsu is tolerable as long as it's in mother/child or humor versions.

**BisolvonForte: **What exactly is the relationship between Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke?

**Answeree: **They are married, they have been for four years, which makes her Ririn's adoptive mother.

**LoperamideDiatabs:** What happened to the other mod souls?

**Answeree: **Kuroud and Nova help in Urahara Shoten primarily, nut they have other jobs too. They stay at the Shoten, being their home and "birthplace."

**SeboDeMacho: **Will there be anymore songs? Or is it a first chapter deal?

**Answeree: **I seriously have no idea. I think I ought to put some more, but I cannot guarantee it.

**VicksVaporRub: **Uhhh…. Excuse me… WHY are you doing this?

**Answeree: **Because there are those who are plagued by these questions. And because that, as I so meticulously pointed out at the start, I had a bit of rush creating scenes that I forgot character development.

**Answeree:** anymore questions? No? (Hands rise) No one? Well okay. Pleases send your other questions to this evil writer's review page. Questions including such morbid things as the words renruki and ichihime will be duly ignored.

**A/N: ** I know it sucks, but please bear with me. Please post your questions on the review page. Flames will still be ignored, while review will be very appreciated. Answeree is a real word in my vocabulary.


	7. Losing sight of what is important

**A/N: **This is the real next chapterobviously. I can't promise normality and a great story, but I can promise you a headache. Standard and extraordinary disclaimers apply.

_**Previously on Hazy:**_

"_Fuck, why do these things happen to me?"_

"_Ichigo, won't you welcome Rukia-chan home?"_

"_Ichigo… I… I need to tell you something…"_

(line goes here)

Ichigo felt as if the world suddenly stopped. His face fell, sensing that somehow, bad things will happen. The rest of the group understood and gave them space. Rukia took Ichigo's hand and led him to his old room, the place where it all started. The group resumed their talks. They knew the two were having a quarrel of some kind, but they didn't know exactly why.

Orihime and Ishida disappeared from the group. They followed Ichigo and Rukia, to 'gather information.' Kisuke told them to keep an eye on the two. The pair knew that what will happen tonight inside the room would determine the flow of their plans. The couple went to the bathroom, and the others dismissed it as wanting some 'alone time.'

Once inside the room, Ishida called on Urahara through a new invention of the man, a small walkie-talkie that looked a lot like a button.

"Black Cat, this is Blue Sparrow and Red Vixen. Reporting from the bathroom. Is Golden Idiot and Mad Doctor there with you?" Ishida started, earning a fit of laughter on the other line. They heard Kisuke whine on the other line.

"Hey! Why am I called 'Golden Idiot'?" The businessman/ ex-shinigami captain/ mad scientist complained, which unfortunately came out sounding so much like a whine from a child. There was another round of laughter.

"Anyways, what happened? Did they hook up yet?" Yoruichi asked. Ishida heard some shuffling, and immediately knew that it was the other two. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Rukia told Ichigo that she needs to tell him something. We're going to check up on them. Meet you up on the roof in 10 minutes" The Quincy heard someone whistle at the back.

"Alright. Don't let the others know where you are." Yoruichi said before the line was cut off. They returned back to the party, where they were greeted by wolf whistles and other such things. A blush adorned both of the couples faces.

They hastily made an excuse that they needed fresh air, which the group readily believed, but not before taunting them again. They proceeded outside and jumped to the roof, silently walking to the top of Ichigo's room. They sat silently on the roof, listening intently. A few minutes later, the other three, Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi, joined them.

Ichigo and Rukia were just talking, and both seemed calm. What they didn't know was that Ichigo was struggling to keep calm. He wanted to say something, but just couldn't bring himself to it. Rukia on the other hand, wanted to tell Ichigo everything. She didn't know that Ichigo knew already why she left, though he knew only a part. The silence inside the room was tense and unbearable. It was so thick that it could almost be seen.

"…A…A-Ano…" Rukia started, but stopped immediately. All manner of thought stopped when she saw Ichigo snap his head up, seeing the turbulence inside his eyes. She knew then and there that Ichigo was as confused as she were right now. She felt an indescribable feeling inside her, which served to strengthen her determination.

"Ichigo…" She started with the new found determination. She guessed that there was no more turning back. It was now or never. "It's about…"

She was about to say more but Ichigo cut her off, an unknown fire blazing inside him. He snapped at her, angrily, feeling betrayed all of a sudden.

"No… Rukia… I know why you left… I know that you got pregnant…" HE trailed off, but the anger didn't ebb. He knew that he wasn't supposed to get mad at her, but he just couldn't help himself.

"… Ichigo…" she managed to whisper, fear and anxiety building up within her. She didn't know what to do. She expected him to be happy, happy that he was already a father. What was happening now was not within her expectations.

"Why'd you do it, huh, Rukia?" He asked, the fire burning stronger. The eavesdroppers on the roof almost gasped out loud. They did expect this to happen, but not at this extremity. Urahara gave some instructions to Isshin and Ishida, telling them to go shoo away the guests, before the fight gets bigger. The two silently did as told.

"…I-Ichigo…" Rukia managed to say, the only thing she CAN say at that moment. She didn't know what to do. She was really sorry about not telling Ichigo, she really was.

Then, a little voice inside her, a feminine voice, told her to tell him the whole story, because apparently, he knew only half of it. Rukia silently thanked the woman, knowing that it was Sodeno. She steeled herself, determined to tell Ichigo the truth.

"Ichigo, You'r-" She started talking, but was again stopped by him.

"No, Rukia… I'm sick of this… Stop it with your lies… It won't make me feel any better… I'm leaving…" Ichigo said calmly, the thickest frost covering each letter. He turned away, but Rukia grasped his arm firmly, Refusing to let go. He gripped her hands tightly, enough to make her pull back in pain. He heard her squeal, but he didn't turn back. He exited the room and went straight outside.

Once outside, he ran, as fast as he can. A small part of him wanted to go back, but it was easily squelched by the darker, bigger part of him. He ran back to his apartment, exhausted. He quickly went inside and proceeded to his room.

_Back at Rukia…_

Orihime went inside Ichigo's old room and saw Rukia biting her lip, blinking back the tears. Her eyes were beginning to redden, but she still forced herself not to cry. Orihime approached her, embracing the petite girl. She returned the embrace, letting herself break down and cry. Orihime spoke soothing words to the girl, calming Rukia somewhat.

Ishida and Isshin, who were outside the room with Urahara and Yoruichi, Understood that it was the time for girl talk. Yoruichi quickly phoned Urahara Shoten, telling Tessai to tell Ririn to come there. The employee understood and called the other mistress of the house to talk to her adoptive mother.

"Ri-chan, come to the Kurosakis. No, it's not about Kon, but something bigger. We need your help." Yoruichi said, before hanging up. Ririn turned up at Isshin's doorstep not ten minutes after the call. She was told by Urahara to go back to Ichigo's old room. She did as told, but not before showing her 'boyfriend' how much she missed him. They would've continued doing so if their respective fathers didn't stop them.

Once upstairs, Ririn went to the said room. She was greeted by Orihime, Yoruichi, Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia, sitting in a circle, two tubs of Ice cream in the middle. The young mod soul immediately knew what it meant, from the moment she saw Rukia's puffy eyes. She rushed to the raven-haired girl's side, offering her comfort.After another comforting session, Orihime asked the question that all of them wanted to ask.

"Rukia… I don't want to be rude or anything, but… What exactly happened?" Orihime asked with as much concern she could muster. Though She and Yoruichi already knew what happened, she knew it would be better to make the girl let it all out.

"Well…"

A/N: As much as I hate putting cliffhangers, I need to put it. Bear with me. Please review. Flames will be still ignored.

(_Sodeno Shirayuki _braindead.)


	8. Renewed Vigor for Nothing

**A/N: **This is the next chapter, and will probably the loooooooooooonnnnnngggggggggggeeessssssstttttttt chapter I'll post. (Chap 1 is an exception.) Full of stupidity and humorless things. Please read and review. all possible disclaimers will apply.

The following morning, Ichigo went straight to the track field nearest his house, jogging like he never used to. He only did this whenever he felt especially bad, bad enough to want to cry. He decided to do two more laps, thinking that it would help. By the time he had stopped, he was exhausted as hell, but the heavy feeling of guilt still didn't go away.

He closed his eyes, tuning out of the outside world and into his thoughts. He was so preoccupied with his thinking that he didn't notice Ishida Uryuu sitting himself near Ichigo. The Quincy looked at Ichigo's face, noticing the distant look, which only meant one thing. He snapped his fingers in front of Ichigo, shaking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Ishida? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. There was a short moment of silence before Ishida did something to break the awkwardness.

"Orihime sent me here. We heard about last night. Thought you'd need a little help in figuring out what you just did." Ishida stated matter-of-factly, with his trademark glass-push.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better just having you here." Ichigo said dryly, the sarcasm thickly laced in every word. He only got a 'don't mention it' from his companion. He wondered briefly if Ishida didn't notice the sarcasm in his comment or was just pointedly ignoring it just to miff him.

"Well anyways… what happened there? I just heard the outline of what you did, but no content." Ishida asked, despite the fact that he was eavesdropping on him and Rukia the night before. Ishida knew, too, that talking about things was the best thing to do. He knows that Ichigo needed to get it off his chest. God knows what other things Ichigo's been keeping from other people.

"Well…" Ichigo started, not really wanting to talk about it. "… Rukia and I…"

"I know what happened outside your room, Kurosaki. What I want to know is what happened inside your room." Ishida cut him off. He restrained himself from going bankai on the quincy. He tethered himself by making himself believe that Ishida was just trying to help him out. It took sometime for him to calm down and get back on topic.

"Well Rukia tried to tell me something, but I kinda snapped. I went berserk and stuff. So now I feel pretty darned bad about it, like I've just bad fingered my mother." Ichigo stated, with his head on his hands, propped up on his knees. Ishida was giving him the look that said 'ouch that's gotta hurt.'

"Wow. You did that? How more messed up could you be?" Ishida commented, obviously trying to irritate Ichigo. He wasn't let down, as Ichigo gave him the scariest death glare he could muster. Ishida remained unfazed, which came as no shock to the orange-haired man.

"Hahaha. Laugh it up. And here I thought you were going to help me. Some kind of friend you are." Ichigo grumbled, earning himself an audible snort from the other guy, which Ichigo only guessed came with a smirk.

"I am here to help you. I just wanted you to know how much of an idiot you truly are. I mean, who would snap at a girl someone didn't hear of for a few years?" Ishida retorted, each word stabbing Ichigo deeply. He was at a loss for words.

"Now, seeing as you're an idiot, it comes to no surprise that you don't know what to do. I, thankfully, am smart enough to formulate a plan for you." Ishida continued, pushing his glass up his nose. Ichigo didn't complain, probably lost in thought. He was snapped back to reality when Ishida coughed, glaring at him.

"…As I was saying… You need to get yourself together. You need to ask yourself what you want, and what do you want? Do you want a life without Rukia?" Ishida asked him. He pondered on the thought of not having Rukia with him, causing him to cringe. He had suffered enough not being with her for five years. He didn't dare think how much he will suffer if she wasn't the one he spent his forever with.

"…I… I want to be with Rukia…" Ichigo managed to mutter out. The quincy, pleased with his progress, smirked to himself before prodding the orang-haired death god further.

"Well, you don't have to tell that to me Kurosaki. I'm not Rukia. She's the one who needs to hear it. Luckily for you, She's staying at your family clinic. I'd suggest you do not mess this up." He said as Ichigo stood up, starting on his way back to his apartment, probably to prepare himself some more before facing Rukia again.

Ishida waited until Ichigo was out of sight before pulling out his phone. He dialed a few numbers before putting it near his ear and waiting at the dial tone. He waited a full minute before someone picked up on the other line.

"_Ishida-san?" _said the voice on the other line.

"I've done my part, Urahara-san. He took the bait. It's up to you now." Ishida reported flatly. He stood up, walking in the direction of Urahara's shop.

"_Great. Meet us here at the shop. We've got to discuss our next plan. I'll have Isshin spy on the two. Call Inoue-san." _ Kisuke said before hanging up.

Doing as he was told, Ishida called Inoue immediately. They met up near Urahara Shoten. They proceeded inside, sitting at the table they usually used for their meetings. Urahara and Yoruichi joined them, and the strategy meeting started.

"I've already called Isshin-san. He promised to call us if anything happens." Urahara said, fanning himself.

"How about the ones in Soul Society? What did they say?" Orihime asked. Urahara only smiled, which they took as a good sign.

"Byakuya-san and Retsu-chan agreed, so did Renji and all the others." Kisuke answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ishida asked.

"We're going to be helping Kurosaki-san to prepare for his journey to Soul Society." The businessman answered, getting confused looks from the other two. Yoruichi already knew what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by that?" Ishida asked him, looking incredulous. Inoue was in no better state. Kisuke just gave both a sly smile.

"We intercepted a call from Rukia. It seems like she's going to go back to Soul Society. That's why we need to help Kurosaki-san get to Soul Society." Understanding dawned on both Ishida and Inoue.

"So you mean…" Inoue started…

"Kuchiki-san is…" Ishida continued…

"LEAVING!?" Both ended the train of thought, shouting at the same time, and all the while, giving Urahara a look that seems to ask 'are you serious?'

"Yes, and that's precisely why we need to help Ichigo." Urahara said, unperturbed by the reactions of Ishida and Inoue. "Don't worry, this won't be like last time. This time, we're using hell butterflies, provided by Byakuya-san."

"So what are you going to do? Are you in or are you out?" Yoruichi added in. The couple nodded.

_Earlier, at the Kurosaki Clinic…_

Rukia was on the rooftop of the house/clinic, looking at her phone. She was debating with herself, not knowing what to do.

'_Surely Ichigo does not want to know about…' _She thought, but was stopped abruptly.

'_**Listen to yourself!! I told you not to go here, but noooooooo… You just had to go here didn't you?' **_Came the sarcastic reply. Rukia just smiled. Sodeno sure knew how to bitch about things.

'_I just wanted him to know about…' _Rukia started again. She heard an exasperated sigh before Sodeno Shirayuki started talking again.

'_**He doesn't want, doesn't need to know about THAT. Isn't it obvious that he really doesn't?' **_The Soul Slayer said. Rukia only grew more uncertain.

'_But… but… But he thinks Renji is…' _

'_**Who cares!? That idiot does not think, okay? If he does, he'd have at least enough brains AND sensibility to hear you out, which is obviously improbable.' **_Her Soul Slayer cut her off again.

'_But I still think that he has a right to know, I mean… he's the father and all…' _Rukia tried to reason again, but it seems that the other would not back down.

'_**He doesn't care, dammit!! You think he'd do what he did last night and not say sorry first thing in the morning if he cared about you?' **_

'_Bu-but…'_

'_**No buts. You will go back. NOW.' **_

'_Fine, fine. You win, okay? I'm going to listen to you now. I'm going back.' _Rukia sighed, defeated.

Steeling herself, she punched in the numbers to the Kuchiki noble house and waited at the dial tone. It took about a minute before somebody picked up on the other line, but it only added to Rukia's tenseness. When the call was picked up, her body froze at the voice.

"_Hello?"_

** A/N:** So sorry for the very very late update. I'll try to update sooner. Please bear with me. I'm an author, not a God. Please leave a review, anonymous review are opened. _  
_


	9. Deliberate Procrastination

**A/N: **Finally! The next chapter! Anyways… sorry for the long wait. Review! Standard Disclaimers apply. I do not own anything except the idea and time put into this story. Byakuya is OOC, and I think everyone else is.

**Warning: Random at all times! Approach with caution. If bitten, check for contamination and call your local Witch Doctor. Any side-effects will go unnoticed.**

(A/N: This is in Ichigo's old room in his old house, in case you were born yesterday.)

"_Hello?" _The voice on the other line said. Rukia felt herself tense up, but she thankfully regained her composure. No matter how many times she called him, Byakuya will still be as creepy as ever. She preferred the old uncaring Byakuya than the new 'I'm too happy' version.

"Nii-sama… It's me." She replied, carefully choosing her words. She involuntarily gulped when she heard a laugh and a few squeals on the other line, followed by a feminine voice.

"Rukia-chan! How nice of you to call." said the voice. Rukia just smiled.

"Unohana-san… How are my children doing? They haven't been a burden to both of you, have you?" Rukia apologized to the 4th division captain. She had always looked up to the healer, both as a mother-figure and an older sister, especially since she lacked both. The help that the captain gave her throughout her pregnancy was another thing she was thankful for.

So, she was overjoyed when Byakuya started dating Unohana right after the war, but she became uneasy when her older brother decided to ask the captain for her hand in marriage, partly because he started acting so 'un-Byakuya' like. Not that she minded Byakuya acting friendly towards everybody, especially Rukia's twins and his dear 'Retsu-chan.' (A/N: Not those twins, you idiot. I mean twins, as in babies.)

"Reiko and Risa are doing fine. In fact, they're enjoying their time with their uncle too much. They're in a constant sugar high, 'cause Byakuya spoils them too much, Ugghh. All they ate were ice creams and lots and lots of other sweet things." Rukia smiled inwardly. He could just picture what a chaos the Kuchiki household is in, while Unohana has the back of her hand on her forehead, with Byakuya playing tag with the twins.

"Can I talk to them? Maybe I can convince them to eat something normal."

"Okay. Please wait a minute Rukia-chan, I'll put it on loud speaker." Unohana said gently, followed by the shuffling of padded feet. She heard a giggle before someone talked again.

"Mommy!" came the very excited voice. Rukia's smile grew wider. She just knew Byakuya would do this. The hyperactive squeals confirmed the rumored sugar high.

"Hi babies… Were you good to your aunt and uncle?" Rukia asked her daughters. She heard a masculine laugh in the background.

"Mommy! Mommy! Unkie Byakun pwayed with us all day todway!! And he let us eat ice cweam and candies too!! And cake!!" Her daughters answered together, albeit a tad too loud.

"Is that so? Both of you weren't being bad, were you?" She asked again. She could just picture the girls talking to each other, probably plotting something.

"We were weally good! We even twied not asking Unkie Byakun fow mowe Chappies! See!" Both exclaimed proudly. Rukia laughed.

"Really? Can I talk to your 'Unkie Byakun'?" She asked, hearing some noises on the other line before the girls shouted their nickname for their uncle. Another masculine laugh was heard.

"Rukia-chan! How good of you to call!" Byakuya exclaimed after putting the phone back to it's normal setting. Rukia felt a shiver run down her spine, mentally calling her older brother a weirdo.

"Hai, Nii-sama, I wanted to call about my 'vacation.' It seems…" She started, having a little trouble finishing the sentence, because of the part of herself that didn't want to go.

"… that it will be cut short?" Byakuya finished for her, having an idea on what might've happened. "I understand. I will call the 12th division to provide a hell butterfly for you, right away. It will arrive there in about an hour."

"… Thank you …" Rukia said, feeling so much gratitude for her brother.

"Think nothing of it. But don't forget to bring back whole pack of juice boxes." Byakuya answered, giving off a small laugh at the end. Rukia laughed with him.

"Well I gotta go and prepare, nii-sama. I'll try to bring as many as I can. Say bye to my babies for me." Rukia said, feeling an inexplicable surge of joy. She hung up after bidding good bye again. She turned around to go to the closet.

Gathering what few things she brought with her, she started packing them into her bag. (A/N: Chappy-infested, of course.) She left the bag on the desk, and went outside, running to the nearest convenience store.

Ichigo wasn't in the brightest of moods that day. He felt as if there were a group following him, and they were the causes for his various "mishaps" like tripping over nothing, to getting scratched by cats. He had a good idea who were in the group too, but just decided to think none of it. He was already running late.

Turning left to a shortcut he discovered way back then, he smirked cockily, thinking that the ones who were following him did not expect that he was going to do that.

"Urahara-san, plan is a success. Quarry has taken bait, hook, line, and sinker. Get ready to initiate next plan." Ishida whispered to a small transmitter on his collar. There was a small beep before a quiet okay was sent through it. Ishida signaled with his hands and Inoue followed him to the next position.

Ichigo ran through the alley, then took a turn. He was met by a dozen or so thugs blocking his way. Almost all of them looked like goons. Ichigo guessed that most of them had records, and suspected that someone put them up to this. That didn't matter to him. He just needed them to get the hell outta his way.

"Move."He firmly commanded as he stood, unconsciously clenching his fists. The men just laughed at him, mocking him. He pleaded with them, but to no avail.

"Sorry man, but we can't. Looks like you'll have to find another way." Someone from he group said. They all laughed again. Ichigo's face just soured some more.

"Move. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Way." He said restraining himself. The men grew quiet until someone spoke up.

"Hey! You brat! I don't like your attitude! We're going to have to fix that!" The guy said as he laughed and launched himself at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly countered, side-stepping the dude before giving him an uppercut and knocking him out cold. This only angered the others, who decided to launch themselves towards Ichigo at the same time.

After nearly half an hour later, Ichigo stretched himself before cracking his knuckles. The thugs were pretty strong, but Ichigo was a monster compared to them. He made short work of them, but there were just too many. Good thing that he was used to these kind of things. He spat out some blood and saliva before he continued on his way. Urahara appeared near the unconscious bodies and radioed Ishida.

"Operation was a success. Regroup at the store for further plans."

Ichigo was sure someone up there really disliked him, judging by how messed up his day was turning out. After his rendezvous with the thugs, he ran into a old granny that was calling for her cat to come down. The cat was black, which looked eerily familiar to Ichigo. The cat didn't go down that easily, as if it was openly defying him. He just shrugged it off and continued calling for the cat, which gave in after ten minutes. He quickly gave the cat to the old lady and ran, hoping that his luck would become better.

His luck didn't improve the littlest bit. Not by a long shot. He was halted by a big muscular and balding man. (**A/N:** Guess who? You don't know? You must be sick! Come here, I have a great medicine…) The man claimed that he was an officer. Ichigo waited impatiently for the man to let him pass. It took every fiber inside Ichigo to restrain himself from smashing the man's face. The man let him pass after seven minutes, and Ichigo ran like the wind, arriving at his former home in 2 minutes.

He stood and caught his breath outside the clinic before going inside. He knew his father would try to smash his face in before letting him do what he came to do. After he decided that his breathing was back to a manageable pace, he went inside, preparing himself for his father's sock-covered boneless and the inevitable wailing, which Isshin would brush off, saying that it was just how he expresses his love for him. Neither came to be.

Ichigo absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head, wondering where the hell his idiot father went to. He called for his father who appeared suddenly behind him. It shocked Ichigo, but mainly because his father didn't try to kick the hell outta him for once. He looked at Isshin.

"Where's Rukia?" He asked, trying hard to mask the desperation and longing in his voice. Isshin laughed at him, what for, Ichigo didn't know yet.

"Rukia-chan? I think she went to the convenience store down the road. She said she needed to buy some things before going and packing up some more." Isshin said non-chalantly, delighting in Ichigo's expression. He laughed when Ichigo spoke up again.

"G-go— going where?" He managed to choke out before his mind went blank but for the single thought of Rukia. Isshin managed to calm himself rather than burst out laughing. He merely graced the boy with a knowing and it's-all-your-fault-so-feel-guilty smile. Ichigo just gaped.

"I think she's going back to soul society. She just can't loiter around, you know. You didn't even wanted her here in the first place." Isshin stated. Ichigo's face fell, and he felt as if someone just dropped a truck load of bricks on top of him, only this time, its worse.

"B-but why..?"

"Well, she does have kids to take care of. Nothing you'd want to get yourself into. It's some very deep shit, believe me."

"W-wait… Kids? Wha-" Ichigo started, momentarily regaining his composure, only to be broken when he heard the voice.

"Isshin-san, I'm back!" The voice said. Ichigo turned to look at the source. Time stood still for a minute before the source spoke up.

"I-ichigo..?"

**  
**

**A/N: **Evil, I know, but cliffhangers make you want to read more of it. Betcha didn't think it'd be twins, did ya? You did? Well I don't care either way. About those words with the asterisk thingy, they mean something, but I'll tell ya later. Review please. Whatcha think will happen next? Pleases submit them on the review page thingy. This is, officially, the longest chapter. Ever. Review still. Very sorry for the very long wait.

Yes, It's Yoruichi, incase you were born yesterday. It's Tessai. I think that's the name of that martial arts kick thingy.


	10. A bittersweet parting

**Last Week, on Hazy:**

"_**I-ichigo?" **_

**A/n: **This is the next chapter!? Yes!? Really!? Oh My God!!

**Disclaimer: **Shouldn't it be obvious by now? Or were you born yesterday?

Rukia was surprised. She didn't expect him to be here. She was sure no one but Isshin knew that she was going back, and Isshin promised he wouldn't tell a single soul. She also knew that the man wouldn't break a promise. So why was Ichigo here? Could he have known that she was going back?

"R-Ru-kia…" Ichigo breathed out, his face looking miserable and gloomy. He didn't know what to do. He was guilty and they all knew it. He wanted to beat himself up. Then he remembered what happened last night. _'How could I have done that?' _Ichigo asked himself, guilt washing over him. After a few moments of silence that spanned two millenniums to them, Rukia spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in the iciest, coldest, and most emotionless voice possible. She silently thanked the powers up there for not making her lose her composure. Though she looked apathetic on the outside, inside, she was dreading whatever answer he might have to that question.

"I… I… I cam-"

"You have no business here, _substitute_." She cut him off. He almost winced because of what she said. He knew for a fact that she only resorted to name-calling when she was extremely pissed. "I suggest you leave now. You should not get in the way of official shinigami business."

Ichigo was dumbstruck. What was he going to do? He didn't know yet. He knew that his actions the previous night had given her pretty much every right in the entire world to bitch like this, and he felt nothing short of loathing and pity for himself.

Rukia, on the other hand, was having problems that were much more difficult than what Ichigo was facing. She was caught between running away and running towards Ichigo's arms.

'_**Stupid idiot. Can't make a decision and stick with it. Figures.' **_A voice in the back of her head, Sodeno she mused, commented, and she couldn't agree more. She was being such an idiot. She steeled herself again, heart breaking with each word.

"You are wasting my time. A noble like me needn't pay you much attention. I repeat again, You have no business here, substitute. I suggest you leave."

Ichigo gave a dejected sigh. Knowing full well that he could do nothing more but do more damage, he turned to walk outside. As he was about to walk out the door, and out of her life, probably forever, he grunted before speaking.

"_Shinigami_. If you ever meet a loud-mouthed, turnip-haired midget, please. Please tell her that I still love her. Please tell her that I need her. Please." Ichigo managed to say without letting his tears get the better of him. He hesitated as he opened the door, caught between closing it again and running to her, and just walking away. He chose the latter, telling himself that it was what was best for all of them. If only he had turned around, he would have seen the true feelings of Rukia.

The door closed with an almost inaudible click, which was promptly swallowed by the thick silence. She choked on her tears, cursing herself for turning him down. Ichigo sat on the sidewalk in front of his old home, clenching his fist until his nails cut into his skin.

The rain started pouring minutes after, as if offering her consolation for the broken hearts of the parted lovers. The pattering of the water droplets got harder, but neither cared. They were too broken to even care about anything else at the moment. Rukia dragged herself into Ichigo's room and everything about the room assailed her. Her memories with him threatened to smother her with their intensity.

She remembered everything she had shared with the man, from their first kiss to the first time they consummated their passions. She lied down on the bed and cried again, this time, the torrents seem endless, much like the time she had parted with him that one fateful night. A few hours pass and she was asleep, the pillow and sheets, near soaked in her tears. The door to the room, which she had left open when she had entered, closed.

"Byakuya. Yes, yes, speaking. Alright. I'll tell her when she wakes up later."

_Meanwhile..._

A knock resounded throughout the Urahara-shoten. Tessai went to see who it was upon Urahara's orders, and was half-shocked to see who it was. Being a good-hearted person by nature, he had brought him before he was even told to do so. Urahara, the psychotic evil genius that he was, counted on this happening, and instructed to let their guest rest before doing anything else to the poor man. Tessai obediently obliged.

Urahara took out his phone and punched in the speed dials for Ishida and Inoue. He smirked evilly as he heard the other line pick up.

"Hello? Orihime-chan? Please tell Uryuu-kun that the plan was a success. And that the next part will be acted out in the very near future."

**TBC**

**A/N: **(Gasp) What diabolical plan has Urahara made for our favorite couple? What did Byakuya tell Isshin? What will Ichigo do next? What will happen to Rukia? Why am I asking you? Anyways, Sorry for the late, late, late update. It's just that school's got me swamped with classes and homeworks, etc. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as humanly possible. In the mean time, please read and review all the other chapters and the (kinda) prologue to this story. Thanks!


	11. Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: **Isn't it obvious?

"_You are wasting my time, substitute…"_

Ichigo woke with a start, feeling woozy and light-headed. He looked at his surroundings and found out that he wasn't in his room. A voice somewhere in the back of his head told him that he had been in that same room before, in almost the exact same events. He would have gladly continued his musings when he heard the shoji door open rather loudly, much to the chagrin of the voices in his head.

"Ah, Kurosaki-dono. I am glad to see that you are already awake. I will go and tell the manager the good news." Came the gruff voice Tessai. Ichigo sensed another presence by the door almost immediately after Tessai spoke.

"No need. I'm already here." Urahara spoke, walking inside the room, wearing only his kimono. He was smiling, Ichigo noted, the smile he smiled when he was about to tell Ichigo one of his schemes, which more often than not, involved him and a certain onyx-haired midget.

"So, Sandal-Hat. Whatcha up to this time? I know it was you who sent those thugs against me. I don't know if Uryuu and Orihime are in this, but I know you were a part in most of the things that hindered me." Ichigo said, getting straight to the point. Urahara just sweat-dropped.

"So you noticed, eh? I guess some things do change. I was really hoping you'd just go with my plan." The exile said.

"I guess I don't want to be the same idiot I was way back then. So, what're you planning?"

"Well, we could just ask someone from Soul Society to help us out in getting you in, but I reckon you want to get a more dramatic entrance, since you are a big fan of Shakespeare." Urahara answered, momentarily getting Ichigo pissed when he mentioned the English playwright.

"I'll let that insult slide, for now. So you mean, you did this, just so you could watch me squirm and replay what I did when I was 15?"

"In a way, yes." Kisuke said. Ichigo flash-stepped towards him and grabbed Kisuke's shirt collar, which was just gently brushed-off by the ex-captain. "Don't get mad at me. If I recall correctly, You were the one who went ballistic on her."

The comment had the desired effect, and Ichigo's arms slackened and fell to his sides. Urahara decided that it was not enough and rubbed the fact in some more times.

"You did go and hurt her, you know. I suppose a simple apology wouldn't cut it. I think you need to show her just how much you're sorry." Urahara inwardly smirked as he saw Ichigo wince. He then decided to drop the bomb. "You do know why she did that, right? Why she left all those years ago?"

"She did that because she didn't know what and how to tell me?" Ichigo answered, obviously not knowing the answer. Kisuke's face palmed.

"Eeenk! Wrong! She did this because she didn't want to burden you any further. You have already given up much just for her. She thought you'd want to abort the children. She thought about many things."

"What!? You.. you.. you m-mean…"

"Yep. You are the real cause for both her departures."

"Then I really need to see to her!!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses. You still need to go and recuperate. Don't want you killing yourself there." Urahara pointed out.

"I'm fine! Now let me get the fuck outta here!"

"Ara. What do you mean fine? I know for a fact and with experience that love does make you extraordinarily stupid, but this is just way too much. Do you seriously not feel that your temperature is hot?" Urahara smirked as he watched the dumbfounded guy. He decided after a few seconds to answer the unasked questions. "Yes, you do have a fever and a cold, and yes, both of it was your fault."

"..Wha..? But how?"

"Well, you did stand in the rain for… I think it was three? Or four...? Anyway, you were outside for most of the duration of the rain yesterday, and when you came here, you passed out . I never thought you'd be that _romantic_ Kurosaki-kun. " Urahara stated, matter-of-factly. He opened his mouth to say more. Ichigo's eyebrows twitched, knowing full well that the perverted businessman was aiming to piss him off more than he already was.

"The hell! Okay! I get it! I'll rest up first! Then you tell me your stupid plan!" Ichigo shouted while Urahara just smiled.

(break goes here)

Ichigo stayed in bed for at least two more days, due to Tessai's insistence. Ichigo could do nothing but agree, feeling a little fear brought by the large man. Though he fought near countless battles already, Ichigo somehow knew or sensed that the man would beat him to a pulp if ever he disagreed with him. The thought of his face gave Ichigo the shudders.

His training was composed of various intense procedures, though not like the last time he was trained. This one focused on his control on his reiatsu than his brute strength. He learned how to perform kidou and such that he doubted it was just to get Rukia back to his side. He just shrugged it off and did as told, which was very hard to do for him, do as was told to.

His training spanned just an entire week, having quickly grasped the theory of Kidou easily. Urahara told him it was all he could teach him for now and that he should come back in a week for the journey to Seireitei.

_Flashback(in a way):_

"_Ara, Kurosaki-kun! That's enough. You've already mastered most of the Kidou I know. I think it's enough for your 'Princely Rescue'." Urahara unfolded his fan and covered his face, obviously hiding his smirk._

"_Shut the hell up. I. AM. NOT. GOING. ON. A. 'PRINCELY RESCUE!'" Ichigo shouted, pissed off._

"_Yare yare. No need to get angry. Anyways, the Senkai-Mon will need a week to get in proper working condition, so if you have anything else to do, you've got a full week free." Urahara continued, seemingly unfazed by Ichigo's outburst. He just folded his fan and left Ichigo to his thoughts._

_End Flashback_

'Stupid Sandal-hat.' Ichigo grumbled as he walked to the Kurosaki clinic.

(Break is supposed to go here. I think)

"IIIIICCCHHHHHIIIGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Isshin cried as he launched an attack towards Ichigo, who just nimbly dodged and countered his father.

"Shut up you idiot!!"

"Ichigo! That's no way to talk to your father!"

"The hell I care!"

"Ooh!! You hurt me!" Isshin dramatically lamented, complete with waterfall-like tears, before approaching the memorial poster of his wife." Masaki! Look at what our boy has become!"

Ichigo just decided to ignore his father's ranting and continued what he came there for. He ducked into his old room and found Kon/Kai and Ririn making out. He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of them before clearing his throat rather loudly, startling them greatly.

"Ahem! Not that I disapprove of your relationship, but could you stop sucking each other's face for a few minutes?" Ichigo managed to drawl out nonchalantly, hiding the snigger inside him. "I just have a few things to tell the both of you. And don't you dare complain. I have some things that you wouldn't want Tessai to see. You know how protective he gets with Ririn."

Both effectively shut up.

"I need you to take care of Karakura for a while. I know that Orihime and Ishida are here, but please keep an eye out for Yuzu and Karin."

"That's it?" Kon asked.

"Yep." Ichigo answered.

"Nothing more?"

"Uh-huh."

"Uhh.. where are you going?" Ririn asked, still feeling surprised from what Ichigo did earlier.

"None of your business."

"Wait.. you're going after nee-chan aren't you?" Kon deduced.

"So?"

"Nothing. Anyways… Good luck!" Kon said

"…uhh… sure…" Ichigo said, rather weirded out by Kon's act of kindness. "Well. Ja!"

Ichigo exited the room, leaving the two in silence.

"Do you think he'll get her back?" Ririn asked Kon

"For our sakes, I pray that he would."

(Break. Again)

**A/N**: Well, that's my next chapter! Sorry if it wasn't to your liking. Oh, well. Can't please everybody all the time. Anyway, Review!! Flames will be handled without care.

**Random Rants of Restlessness:**

**I hate your band!!! Nyahahahahahahaahah!!! Whatever that means!!! Nyahahahaahahaaha-coughwheeze  
**


	12. The Storm Continues

**A/N:** I'm trying my best to post new chapters as fast as "studently" possible (whatever that means). I still can't please everybody (though I am learning) so don't chase me with an angry mob if I can't make you like this. Anyways, on with the chapter!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even know why I even bother putting this up here. It should be pretty painfully obvious to you now, you know.

**Before you read: Warning, this product is not fit for consumption. Small parts not intended for children. May cause choking or wheezing. Keep away from sunlight and store in a cool, hot place. (Totally random. Eugh.)**

"_For our sakes, I pray he does." --Kon_

The rest of the week went by in an almost total blur. Ichigo couldn't remember anything significant that happened in the last few days and before he knew it, it was already a week since he last spoke with Urahara.

He got up early and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. He somehow felt that he wouldn't get another chance like that for quite some time. He didn't hurry 'cause he knew the gate would be opened by night.

Ichigo already talked with Chad and Ishida about their little band. Both understood, knowing full well how much Ichigo needed to straighten things out. They knew livid and Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't mix very well. They involuntarily shuddered at the though of what horrors would come if ever Ichigo didn't fix his problems.

He passed by Karakura High, and he felt slightly nostalgic. He remembered everything about the place, his friends (or whom he considered. He didn't know about them though.), his teachers, but most of all… the times he spent with Rukia there. He shook his head rather violently before reminding himself that he needed to clear his head, not fill it up again. He decided to walk some more.

The walk had turned out to be both a pleasure and a pain. Ichigo managed to relax, but he felt so heartbroken every time he remembered something he and Rukia did at certain places. Before he knew it, it was already afternoon, so he went back to his apartment to get ready. His dad already promised him (in their ultra-rare, normal and serious father-son talk) that he'd take care of things while he was away, so he was quite assured that he wouldn't have to worry much.

The walk back to his apartment was, uneventful, to say the least. He spent most of the time walking in relative silence. When he reached the door to his flat, he was half-expecting his dad to scream and try to kick him as he opened it. It didn't happen. The flat was empty, save for the furniture. The orange head felt somewhat like his apartment. Filled yet still empty. He sighed.

'_I shouldn't let this get to me. I need to be strong so I can finally end this mess.'_Ichigo shook his head to slightly clear it before going inside to pack whatever he would need in his travel.

Urahara sat on the tatami mats, fanning himself as Yoruichi, in cat form, lazily lied down. He felt a familiar flare of reiatsu coming his shop's way. He counted the seconds it took for the flare to come in near proximity to his store before opening the door.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, just in time I see. Well, come in, come in. We just finished preparing the gate."

"Thanks, Urahara-san."

"Don't mention it. I'm always ready to help a friend in need." Ichigo was speechless, torn between sarcasm and… well, sarcasm.

"Riggghhtt… And Soifon's engaged." Yoruichi commented, much to the ex-captain's chagrin.

"Yoruichi-san! Do you doubt me!?"

"Yes, very much." The cat and the orange head chorused. Urahara just did a dramatical face-plant on the floor.

"I'm hurt. Why don't you believe me?" Urahara sniffed. The two just scoffed.

"Right. Whatever you say, darling." Yoruichi said. Before Urahara could answer back, Tessai opened the shojo(sp?) paper door.

"Tenchou, the gate is primed and ready. Kurosaki-dono can use it anytime he wills."

"You heard him Kurosaki-kun. So, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo went to the training grounds below Urahara-shoten and gave a little whistle. No matter how many times he see it, the sheer amount of space always amazed him. He snapped out if it quickly, remembering what he came there for. He looked around and spotted the huge gate. He noticed something very, very different.

"Why is the senkaimon colored gray? Isn't it supposed to be violet or something?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. This is a special one. It's way faster than the other one's that you used." Ichigo stared at Urahara suspiciously but gave up almost as quickly. He just can't tell when sandal-hat's telling the truth or not. Well, whatever. He'll just have to take his word for it. The store owner merely opened his fan.

"Can I go now?" Ichigo asked in a frustrated manner. Urahara smirked from behind his fan.

"Anytime you're ready Kurosaki-kun."

"Well, here goes. See you later." Ichigo shouted before disappearing into the gate.

'_Good luck Ichigo. This is the part where you have to figure out what to do next.'_

"Ichigo's in?"

"Yep."

"You think he'll figure out what to do?"

"I pray so."

"Do you think he'll survive this?"

"Of course. I bet my store on it."

"Pray tell me, _dear_husband, how are you so sure?"

"Have you forgotten? Ichigo's like a cockroach. He won't die that easily. Plus, he has so much to live for."

_Meanwhile…_

Rukia awoke, rather abruptly, from her peaceful nap. She gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes before letting out a long yawn. She blinked her eyes some before noting that it was already sunset. She stared at the sight before her. Everything she set her eyes on was bathed in an orange hue and she silently whispered how beautiful it was all. The sun was so pretty right then, clothed in amber, gold, yellow, orange, and a plethora of other warm colors that just blended so perfectly together. Every tree, bush, flower, in the garden glowed with a sort of ephemeral light that made everything look surreal and earthy all at once.

Suddenly, a bolt of pain ran through her chest as she saw the strawberry bush that was in the garden in front of her. _'Orange… Strawberries… Ichigo...' _Her mind instantly put two and two together, and instantly felt a little hurt.

She nearly laughed at the irony in it, Here she was, trying to move on with her life, and suddenly, some unknown force was forcing her, taunting her. Or was it trying to tell her something? Could it be trying to tell her not to move on yet? To still wait for him? She almost laughed for the second time that afternoon, though it stung a little. She got up and turned her back on the scene in the garden. She decided it was time for her children to get up from their afternoon nap.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are one seriously messed-up woman." She silently joked to herself as she went to her children's room..

**A/N:** Dun dun dun!! What will happen next? Where did Ichigo really go to? Why is Ichigo like a cockroach? What is Rukia going to do? Why am I an author? Why am I even asking you? Tune in next… uhhh… This is getting weird. Seriously. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Hope this pleases you all. Please leave a review!! You know the routine!! Flames will be used in my cooking!!


	13. The Solution is at the Beginning

**A/N: **The unexciting next chapter! What happened to Ichigo? Where is he now? Why, again, am I asking you? Wanna know what happens? Well, you're gonna have to read it. Will be random at all times. Maybe. Or not. Or will it?

**Disclaimer: **If I said it once, then I'll probably say it (or type it) again and again in the future. I do not own Bleach. I only own the twisted plot line. I lay no claim upon any harm that will befall your mind as you read this. And now, read 'em and weep, err.. enjoy.

**Previously on Hazy:**

"_Kuchiki Rukia, you are one seriously messed-up woman." She silently joked to herself as she went to her children's room.."_

**(Break is supposed to somehow appear here.)**

"Dammit! What the fuck?" Ichigo wheezed as he picked himself up off the dusty road of Rukongai. He dusted himself and looked around. There was something... eerie about his situation right now. True, he had been in Rukongai a few times before, but this was the first time _this _happened, the _this _pertaining to the fact that nobody ever noticed him fall from the sky. Now, normally, people would have already gone running home by the time the gate opened, but this time... it was as if nobody ever even noticed him there. It was as if he was a ghost to them.** (A/N:** Was that just a pun!?) Not being able to take it anymore, he screamed his lungs out. Automatically, a view screen popped into his view.

'What the...' Ichigo thought as he went towards the screen, which was located in the alley way not far in front of him. He tried his best not to hit anybody but it was just impossible. He hit somebody and was shocked at what happened. He went through the stranger. He thought he was going mad. He shook his head and picked up his resolve again and continued in to the alley.

The screen was blurry when he got to it, but it rapidly fixed itself. He was taken aback at what he saw on the screen.

"Yo, Kurosaki-kun! Long time no see!" Urahara greeted him casually, as if screens popping up just anywhere and passing through strangers were perfectly normal. Ichigo twitched, a vein popping up on his forehead, but he managed to control himself, though the vein didn't disappear.

"Urahara-san. Why am I not surprised?" Ichigo said evenly, barely keeping his anger controlled. He was recounting all the lessons he was taught in his brief anger management class, with little to no effect. He gritted his teeth when Urahara laughed at him.

"Hahaha. Yare yare. Kurosaki-kun, why do you stare at me like that!? It's like you've seen a ghost!!" The shop owner said in fake innocence. Ichigo decided he had had enough and was about to shout his head off when Urahara cut him off.

"Okay, enough with the horribly bad and incoherent puns. I take it you know this isn't really Soul Society, Rukongai even." Urahara said, switching to his "annoyingly mysterious" (as Ichigo would put it) mood, hiding behind his fan. Ichigo merely grunted in annoyance as his reply.

"Hmph. But why did you bring me here, if this wasn't really Soul Society!? I thought I was to go to Soul Society and patch things up!?" Ichigo shouted indignantly, not really caring anymore since technically no one was there with him. Kisuke just grinned at him.

"Ah, but you see, that's where your real problem is!"

"What!? My problem is that I was very insensitive! I said stupid things!!"

"But that's just part of your problem! I mean, how can you expect to patch things up when you don't even know which things to patch?" Urahara waited for a bit, feeling a little bit of happiness as he watched Ichigo squirm a little with guilt."See? Now do you understand my point?"

"Yeah. That's good and all... but where am I?"

"You're in another world." Kisuke said flatly, as if it was the most normalest thing in the whole world.

"What!? What do you mean 'another world?'" Ichigo yelled.

"Allow me to explain. This here is a dimension we created with Soul Society just for you. This is what happened to Rukia during the last five years." Ichigo's mouth seemed to hang in shock "Don't worry, you won't spend five years here, we'll just show you the 'juicy' parts of those five years, not in the perverted and socially-wrong context of course."

"So... this is sorta like a video compilation of sorts?"

"Yes and... no."

"What?"

"This is more like a flash back."

"What!?"

"You see, what really happened is we had you go through the gate where some captains were waiting to drug you and get you here. Anyways, after we drugged you and dragged you here to this room, which is actually just beside my 'basement', then we hooked you up into a sort of virtual simulator."

"WHAT!?"

"Ah well, can't really expect you to understand our ways. Anyways, this is an accurate account of some of the things that had happened to Rukia."

"How accurate?"

"Very Acccurate. 99.9 accurate."

"What? I mean, how?"

"She was under surveillance."

"What!?"

"Is that all you ever say? She was an ex-convict, you know. Plus she's associated with the hero of the arrancar war, which is you."

"Oh.."

"Anyways... Shall we get started?"

"... Yes.. Let's start."

**(Break is supposed to somehow appear here. But how?)**

Ichigo spent the next three weeks reliving most of what Rukia had gone through all the time that she spent in Seireitei. He felt guiltier and guiltier by the second. He never knew what she really had to go through. He just spent most of the time when she left brooding and beating the crap out of hollows and incomplete arrancars. Other than that, he didn't really think about why Rukia left. Figures.

'I was so into thinking that she left me and she just used me that I never thought that there might be another side to this story.' He thought grimly while soaking in the hot spring in Urahara's basement. He thought about his daughters. 'Hahaha. How would the twins react if they saw me? Do they even know who I am? Heh, probably not.'

He wondered how Reiko and Risa will react. He guessed that Rukia, or anyone else for that matter, mentioned anything about him to those two. He just chuckled darkly to himself. It wasn't a long-shot. After all, what he did was just despicable. He even pictured his hollow blanching at what he did to Rukia. As if on cue, Hollow Ichigo answered and Ichigo was transported to his mindscape.

'_**Damn straight you are. That was just really tasteless of you. Even I wonder why I let you control me.'**_Hollow Ichigo sneered at him. Ichigo didn't retort. _**'Even an idiot would've known what to do in that situation.'**_

Ichigo clenched his fists but said nothing. The hollow was right, after all. It was really stupid of him to do that. He should just suck it up and do what he has to do. But how?

'_**The hell should I know how? You need to figure this all by yourself, and by yourself, that doesn't include me and Zangetsu.'**_Ichigo was taken aback but then remembered that the hollow can read his mind because it was in his mind.

'You suck, you know that?' Ichigo mumbled. The hollow just laughed at him.

'_**Sure I do. But at least I didn't blow off the girl of my dreams.'**_ The hollow disappeared into the back of his mind before Ichigo could do anything particularly harmful to it. Ichigo just gritted his teeth and went back to reality.

He couldn't deny the fact that the hollow was right. He needed to do something before it turned to something that irreparable, and there was only one solution. One thing only he can do for her.

'I've gotta swallow my pride, just for her.' He resolved to himself, knowing that it was easier said than done. He stood up and dried himself before getting dressed up. He went to the room where Urahara was and prepared himself. 'Better get this whole thing over with before I go to Seireitei.'

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!! Are you ready for the last part of our program?" Urahara asked, a little too joyfully, earning him a straight punch from Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun!! What did you do that for!?"

"Shove it. Let's finish this. Time is running short, and I need to do something before it really is too late."

"B..But why did you punch me?"

"Hmm... No reason at all. Just felt like it."

"Ah! That's mean!"

"I could care less."

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi butted in, getting annoyed with her husband. "Stop it at once! Or else."

Urahara gulped. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, having no choice but to comply with the orders. He asked Ichigo to prepare himself as he set up the device again.

"Okay Kurosaki-kun! This is the last part, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. You know what to do Kurosaki-kun! Oh! And please try to restrain yourself in there, remember that it's only a simulator, so it's really pointless to do anything in there. You're just a spectator there, after all."

"I'll try." Ichigo replied as the machine started. It was his last day here. He was going to do his best and get it through quickly. He felt the familiar crackle of the power lines as he was brought to the virtual world.

'Wait for me Rukia. I'll be coming to you soon.' Ichigo thought as he prepared himself for the simulation.

**(Break is supposed to somehow appear here. Again. Or was it?)**

**A/N: **Alright! I managed to create another chapter outta nowhere! Hurray for me!! Hahaha! (**Isn't that just pitiful?**_Shut up me!!_) Sorry for the.. 4 month?.. delay. I was caught up in a lot of school work (I graduated last march! I'm a college student now!) I'll try to create new fics and update Hazy as my schedule permits me. Anywho, review! Flames are encouraged now, but they will, as always, be ignored and sent to my kitchen stove.


End file.
